


Superposition- Mix

by dance_dance_miserable



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang 2018, M/M, i guess, not much else to say about it, there's some explicit songs but i doubt anyone's bothered by that, this is just a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_dance_miserable/pseuds/dance_dance_miserable
Summary: hey all! finally, my entry for bandom big bang is complete and ready for posting! i had originally intended to do a big art piece to accompany semi_sweet‘s amazing fic, but due to some severe technical difficulties, that did not come to pass. instead, here’s a mix and a small piece of cover art to go along with her wonderful plot!





	Superposition- Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773694) by [semi_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_sweet/pseuds/semi_sweet). 



broken machine || nothing but thieves

wires || the neighborhood

hold me down || halsey

gold || imagine dragons

run boy run || woodkid

who knows who cares || local natives

first time || lifehouse

i’ll be good || jaymes young

ocean eyes || billie eilish

cosmic love || florence + the machine

ocean breathes salty || modest mouse

blue lips || regina spektor

dead sea || the lumineers

icarus || bastille

little lion man || mumford & sons

unsteady || x ambassadors

the scientist || coldplay

i will follow you into the dark || death cab for cutie

farewell and goodnight || the smashing pumpkins

o superman || laurie anderson

**Author's Note:**

> download link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/a3ehmtlfnhj7vda/superposition.zip/file  
> also find me on tumblr @data-dork! i love making new friends.


End file.
